


We Could Be Immortals

by flickawhip



Series: Charlotte Imagines [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte needs youYou help her





	We Could Be Immortals

\- “Charlotte?”  
\- “I can’t do this...”  
\- You can tell she’s close to tears  
\- “Hey...”  
\- You move closer  
\- Kneel in front of her  
\- Rest your hands over her own  
\- Smile when she swallows slightly  
\- “You are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for...”  
\- Your voice is soft  
\- Sweet almost  
\- “I’ve watched you kick every woman’s ass out there...”  
\- “Not...”  
\- “Aw Char, C’mon.... Baddest woman on the planet?”  
\- You almost laugh  
\- “She’s a peasant.... You are our Queen.”  
\- You smile  
\- Kiss her hands softly  
\- “My Queen.”  
\- She sighs  
\- “You really think...”  
\- “Naw, I KNOW you can beat her....”  
\- “You’ll be out there right?”  
“Absolutely...”  
\- You smile  
\- “Right by your side...”


End file.
